


He loves seeing her in his coat

by Firgolfin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firgolfin/pseuds/Firgolfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't even explain why, but it somehow makes it–and what they are, what they have, more real for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He loves seeing her in his coat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art (tumblr)](http://luluchenofdarnassus.tumblr.com/post/136053307514/luluchenthepisces-thank-you-for-the-long) by the wonderful luluchenofdarnassus.

Cullen loves seeing her in his coat. He can't even explain why, but somehow it makes it–and what they are, what they have, more real for him, and as he stares at her in pure awe he realizes that it is in fact _no dream_. She's here, with him, and she's _his_ in this moment, and she stays because she loves him, and he wonders what he's done to deserve such luck in the end? To deserve all these happiness, these blissful moments with her.

_I am yours. As long as you want me. Forever if you are okay with that._

Maker's breath, she is such a lovely sight. Bright green eyes, dancing and laughing while never looking away from him, pointed ears, peeking out from blonde and slightly disheveled hair. He notices that he loves it the most this way. Unbound, wild and free. Honest. Just as she is.

She's still slightly blushed from their love making, covered in her–and _his_ –sweat, and a love bite is already forming on her shoulder, like an evidence of their shared passion. He briefly wonders, _scares,_ if he's been to rough, if he has hurt her, but she's smiling at him with such sincerity and there's nothing but joy and love in her eyes, and he wants to taste her, aches to kiss those deep red, full lips again.

He moves towards her, and again he smiles about the fact that she's wearing something of _him_. The fur of his coat barely covers anything though, and he can't stop himself from staring at the naked body she gives a clear view of. Small, dark and hardened nipples (is it because of the cold, or him, he wonders), surrounded by pale skin and perfectly rounded breasts. Perfectly fitting in his hands.

Her smile grows wider as her eyes are following his gaze.

"Do you like what you see, Commander?" she teases and laughs, and it is music to his hears.

"I do," he answers, voice hoarse, and he wants her again. Always. Forever.


End file.
